Intertwined Fates
'CONTINUED FROM: 'Converging Destiny. Forest, Morning. Fuerte Silenciar and Kenpachi Kiba, spent the previous night on a date. Beginning as an awkard friendship, now intertwined fates. Slowly, Fuerte's eyes opened, her head on his chest, she sighed contently, remembering the previous night. Her warm breath coming out, she smirked. The date, the food, the cafe, the cake. "Mmm..." Her voice coming out audibly, the thought of the delicious cake was making her hungry. Kenpachi continued to sleep. How strange, this was one of the few nights he actually COULD sleep. Before meeting her, he would spends weeks without sleep but now... thing's are different. Fuerte yawned, pulling herself up, rubbing her eyes, looking at the glasses on the ground beside her, luckily she hadn't rolled on them. Placing them unto her face, resting on her nose and ears. Her vision clearing plainly. She looked down at Kiba. Speaking outloud, knowing that he was sound asleep. "You know, your really handsome..." Giggling, "What did I do to deserve that date last night?" He must have awakened because he could hear her talking. He was about to smile at the compliment but decided to not let her know he was awake, continuing his deep breaths as if he were asleep. Fuerte popped her back swiftly, giving a lighted twist. Looking at his content sleep. "I'll let you wake up on your own." Opening the flaps of the tent, she took in a deep-breath, enjoying the morning sun-light and fresh air. He sneakily opened his eye and looked over at her as she exited the tent, thinking to himself "Nice ass..." Rising and popping his back in a similar motion, he yawns tiredly. He'll probably never sleep like that again. Fuerte looked outward, giving a stretching motion, her arms spreading upward, then going down to her toes. Gah, I can't stand these glasses... ''The glasses almost repeatedly fell off her face, groaning, she took the glasses off her face, looking for any smudges or scratches, whiping the lense's with the tip of her shirt. "Stupid... Bloody... Dificil..." Muttering to herself about the man that caused her to have to wear the things. Kenpachi exited the tent "Who?" Fuerte looked behind her, towards Kiba. "O-oh, you heard that?" Frowning, "Well... Dificil, is another Arrancar like me... except cruel, and a freaking psychopath." Her stress level rising, she got so flustered over the thought of him. "He does 'little' experiments, and one day, he tried one on my eyes, ruined them... Can't fix them either... that's why I wear these glasses..." Shrugged, "Lame, huh?" Her breathing accelerated, her teeth grinding, unseen by her mouth being closed. He scratched his stubble "Want me to kill him?" Fuerte smiled, "You'd do that? Because, if so...I'd gladly take you up on that offer." Smiling cheerfully, "And even then, if you didn't kill him, it'd be payback." Shrugging, "But, I don't want any of that right now, I'm going to keep my mind off of him." He nods understandingly, his hair still covering his missing eye but bouncing with the nod "Alright." Fuerte smirk vanished, "So... I'm guessing you have a life to get back to the Gotei 13..." Quirking her lips, she wasn't liking the prospect, especially since she couldn't even go there. She would be killed in moments... well, as long as she could fight. "I could say I've gone to Hueco Mundo for warmup again." he replied. He immediately regretted using the word again. He just admitted to her that he's killed her kind before. Frowning, "So... you kill my kind for sport?" The factor that he would make an excuse for her was fantastic, the fact that it had a double-meaning, was quite another factor. He blushed and looked away "Well, err.. I mean, I did, but..." Fuerte moved closer to him, peering at his blush and eyes, "But what...?" ''Has he changed? Is it because of me? Am I different...? He's probably just making excuses... Fuerte silenced her thoughts, wanting to hear the answer from him. He turned to her "Like I said before, you're the first kind Arrancar I've ever met." She smiled, "T-thanks." A finger going into a lock of her hair. She twirled it around, as she usually did when nervous, or being complimented, which meant she enjoyed the compliment. "Well, that'd be ok... I'd rather you not get in trouble... if that means being with me." A strong sense of nervousness hit her, she trully thought she'd be a hinderance. Kiba waved it aside "Nonsense. They don't care, as long as I can be back easily just in case a crisis occurred." Fuerte cheered, "Alright! So what do you want to do today, I'm up for anything." Smiling as she usually did. Her eyes staring into his one. He shrugs "I dunno. What do you Arrancar usually do for fun?" He really wanted to know because this is the first time he's interacted with a Hollow inside sword distance. "Well, we don't really have fun. I occasionally read a book, or draw... and listen to music, but I don't have a lot of free time on hand, and usually end up training." Fuerte gave a roll of the shoulders. "What I would like, is to have some relaxation..." Grinning, "That would be divine." Using the word divine specifically for that request. Kiba raised a brow inquisitively "Didn't we just do that?" Fuerte frowned, "Sorry, I don't really know alot of stuff to do..." Shrugging, "I don't really get out much, much less to do anything 'fun'." Sighing, Fuerte looked back to the forest, trying to think of the last few times she had actually had fun. Counting mentally... Five times... five times you've done something that you've wanted to that's fun, trully fun.